Zefrank1
Hosea Jan Frank (born March 31, 1972) is an American online performance artist, composer, humorist and public speaker residing in Los Angeles, California. Frank is widely considered the first true vlogger inspiring many others such as vlogbrothers and WheezyWaiter. Career Online In 2001, Frank created an online birthday invitation and sent it to seventeen of his closest friends. Forwarded wildly, the invitation soon generated millions of hits and over 100 gigabytes of daily web traffic to Frank's personal Web site. The site grew to include interactive group projects, short films, animations, and video games, many Flash-based, including children's educational videos featuring handy tips such as "Don't vacuum your face". Frank won a 2002 Webby Award for Best Personal Website and in 2005, he was featured in Time Magazine's "50 Coolest Websites". Frank debuted onstage at the Gel conference in 2003, and later spoke at the TED Conference in 2004 and 2005, as well as 2008. The Show On March 17, 2006, Frank launched the daily video program the show with zefrank. The format of the program combined commentary on media and current events with viewer contributions and activities. Each tightly edited three-to-five-minute episode combined Daily Show-style commentary on world events with songs, observations, and occasional games or challenges for his viewers to participate in. Thousands of photos, videos and music files were contributed by the audience, including over 1,000 photos in one 20-hour period. The show appeared each weekday until its final episode on March 17, 2007, exactly one year after its start. Following the success of the show, Frank signed with the United Talent Agency of Beverly Hills, California for representation. The Show's style has influenced many popular video bloggers today, such as the Vlogbrothers.In November 2013, Frank posted the entire library of the show episodes onto YouTube, having removed them several weeks earlier from previous host blip.tv. The entire catalogue is also available for purchase from his webstore store.zefrank.com A Show On February 27, 2012, Ze Frank announced that he was going to do a thrice-weekly show, that will be "same same but different" from The Show. Similar to his other projects, Frank's new venture would be a collaboration between him and his audience.The new show, titled "a show" was funded by a Kickstarter campaign that raised $146,752 in eleven days. It debuted on April 9, 2012 with an episode titled "An Invocation for Beginnings". Eight months later, with the release of the "Body Karaoke" episode on November 30, 2012, "a show" and its related collaborative efforts, including "projects" and "missions" went on unannounced hiatus. No official announcement has been made regarding the status of "a show" or whether series production would resume. On January 12 and 13, 2013, Frank hosted a public participatory showcase event at the Santa Cruz Museum of Art and History in Santa Cruz, California, entitled "Ze Frank Weekend", featuring hands-on workshops and activities, exhibits related to "a show", and the results of collaborative "projects" and "missions" developed between April and November of the previous year. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Two Million Subscribers